The present pressure transducer consists of two leadless piezoresistive sensors (separately) mounted on the header pins in accordance with the methods disclosed in Kulite U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,771 ('771) entitled, “Sensors for use in High Vibrational Applications and Methods for Fabricating the Same” which issued on Sep. 21, 1999 to A. D. Kurtz et al., the inventor herein and assigned to Kulite Semiconductor Products, Inc., the assignee herein. The entire ('771) patent is incorporated herein by reference. The individual sensors themselves are also produced in accordance with the methods outlined in the aforementioned patent with certain exceptions.
In the above patent, the individual sensor had four apertures in the glass structure affixed to the silicon member through which metal-glass frit was inserted to make connection to the metalized contact areas on the silicon member, and subsequently secured to the pins of the header. The first or absolute sensor is made in the described manner (FIG. 1A). FIG. 1A is presented herein as prior art and is FIG. 1 of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,771. As can be ascertained, FIG. 1A is a perspective view of a sensor transducer chip 12A as shown in the '771 patent. The chip 12A comprises an individual pressure sensor 44 which is hermetically sealed by a cover 72A.